What If's
by shadow warren
Summary: A What If drabble for 3x11 "Mac Fallout Jack". Warning: Character Death.


**I do not own MacGyver, but I wish Lucas Till was mine.**

**Summary:** A What If for 3x11 "Mac + Fallout + Jack"

It took Phoenix two days to find them. When they did, it was a shock to everyone. The door was wide open, but what the room held inside made everyone freeze. The one and only Jack Dalton was lying on the floor, gray and frozen, eyes still staring at the ceiling. In the middle of his chest was a large circle of blood. A faint "Spread out!" was heard, but it took the whole TAC team a minute before anyone took any action. Two men, Sean and Drew, decided to stay in the room to attempt find something. After stepping in the room, Drew went to Jack's body and felt for a pulse. When he received a weird look from his partner, he shrugged and continued. It seems wring to break the stunned quiet the room had created, That did not stop the two men from hearing faint and crackled "clear!"s over the radio as the remaining team members searched the rest of the bunker. The men continued looking, walking past the metal contraption into the next room. It was identical to the first room with one major difference: one Angus MacGyver.

The blond genius was leaning up against the far wall. His knees were drawn up and his forearms rested on them as his hands had found purchase on his upper arms. His face was covered in dirt and long-dried tears as if his body just… stopped. The men slowly approached but came to a halt when they saw the gun right next to the boy, ready to be grabbed. The young man looked up and suddenly grabbed the gun. It was like time slowed to a crawl before the lithe finger reached and pulled the trigger. The men barely had time to blink before a loud "CLICK!" echoed through the rooms. Both men sighed in relief when they realized the gun was empty.

The smaller of the two, Sean, slowly neared MacGyver. He crouched down, speaking softly as not to spook the kid, "Hey, Mac. It's me, Sean."

At the sound of his voice, Mac's body flinched, as though he was just realizing he wasn't alone. Sean decided to try again, "Mac?"

Finally, MacGyver looked up. In the brief window he knew he had, Sean said as fast as he could, "You're safe. We're getting you out of here."

Mac seemed to deflate and fade out at the word "safe". Sean called Drew to him, "C'mon. He's not getting out of here under his own steam."

Drew looked sadly at the young man in front of them and nodded. Without saying a word, both men positioned themselves on either side of MacGyver. Sean and Drew nodded and lifted the blond genius up. It was like a light switch had been flipped inside MacGyver. His body became a snake. Twisting and snapping to the point that Sean and Drew had no choice, but to release him. As soon as that was done, Mac's weakened body slammed into the floor. But that didn't stop him from crawling to his fallen friend. Mac reached Jack's body and proceeded to lay his head on the cold and unmoving chest. Sean and Drew got closer, ready to drag the blond away. As they got a few steps away, they heard MacGyver, crying and rasping out an almost intelligible mantra.

"Please. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did it. _I did it._"

The men looked at each other with pity and sympathy in their eyes. They nodded and knew what they had to do. They silently counted to three and simultaneously grabbed MacGyver by the elbows and wrists. Mac _screamed! _Mac screamed and cried as long and as hard as his vocal cords allowed.

'_The only blessing,_' thought Sean, '_is that he's no longer fighting._'

After barely leaving the room, MacGyver's legs gave out. Sean and Drew slowly lowered his unconscious body to the floor, but still holding onto his arms.

Drew looked at his face ('peaceful at last' was ruefully thought) and then to his partner's, "He's out like a light, Sean. Think I should just carry him?"

Sean nodded. "Go ahead. I need to get some guys in here for Jack."

Both men got ready to transport Mac. Sean held Mac's arms to his chest while Drew bent to pick the boy up in a bridal carry. Mac's head started to loll, but Sean caught it and nestled it in between Drew's shoulder and neck.

Sean couldn't help the smile that came from the sight, "Comfy?" he asked in a teasing voice. He needed some sunshine in the darkness.

Drew smiled at Sean, getting the joke. "I think so."

Sean gripped Drew's wrist and squeezed it, "Get him out of here and to help. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Drew's body language change from a joking man to the TAC member who ran headlong into the bunker and he turned, heading for the outdoors. Sean sighed. He had no idea how long he had been in the bunker, but it felt like an eternity.

With a heavy heart, Sean lifter his radio to his mouth and spoke, trying not to let his voice be anything but commanding. "We got MacGyver, but someone grab a bag."

Switching his radio off to stop any incoming questions, Sean made his way back to Dalton. Falling to his knees, Sean made a promise he hoped he could keep.

"I'll keep him safe, Dalton. We all will."


End file.
